User blog:PokeRob/Updates with Rob
Hey guys, Rob here. While a lot of people are making stuff about the planned updates on BTFF, I wanted to talk about myself. And I know what you're thinking... wow, Rob has such a big ego... No, not really, it's more than that. A lot of people have been saying I've been acting rude or just not funny or stupid lately- I can't deny that isn't true, especially on chat. I've lashed out, said disrespectful things, and often just disregarded others opinions. Well, I have what isn't as much as a reason as it is an excuse, but it's true. Reasons for the "weird activity" lately Some old family problems have arisen. As a name few people may know, I have family problems including my mother and father. It's been years and they haven't been able to get divorced yet. A while back, we were told visitations with our dad stopped- I wasn't sure then and I'm still not sure if that was a good thing. Somebody on my dad's side died, and I only found out due to my own knowledge (nobody informed me). Now, the two parents are testifiying. This has brought up some mixed and stirred emotions, and I'm sorry for anything stupid I've been doing or will do. Okay, onto the BTFF stuff. As some of you may know (those of you who follow my projects), most of my stuff is on hold atm. This includes SSBW and IRR. This is for a few reasons, the one stated above included. The other ones are: #I'm working on developing an art style that works for me- I like to draw, and it's hard without hi-tech things like tablets. I've adjusted to scanners and digital programs though. #School. I'm close to failing Algebra, a high-school transcript class. If I fail that, I will be forced to re-take it until I pass, up until 9th grade. At that point, I'm stuck learning on my own and just taking the EOC nonstop. I don't want that to happen. #Too many changes and arguments lately. I'm slowly spending more time at Fantendo rather than here due to this. IRR I am still working on pages for IRR- they are coming out slowly in small waves. I have also been doing art for it, but I can't post that art and unpixels/recolors until the pages have been made. I do have the rest of season 1 planned out. The different arcs, the indivisual episode plots, all of it. Most episodes tie into eachother. IRR will have at most two seasons, and a long hiatus in between them. After IRR season 1 ends, I want to start a new series that most people probably won't like. I want to do something most people don't like to do anymore- write a series about a random average kid getting a trix. But my goal with that is to relate it to myself- what I'm facing in life, and relate the aliens to things I draw in classes. I draw a lot in classes by the way, mostly about things around me in my personal life. SSBW SSBW isn't as "cool" or "good" as I wish it to be. It would never be that good unless it were to be a real game. Which won't happen. I am putting a lot of effort into it though, which many of you may not realize. It's hard work, thinking of fighters EVERYBODY likes or could know, finding their first games, their release dates, how to make them relate to eachother in story mode. It's just hard, guys. I appreciate the feedback I'm getting from people, like Steve, Sixef, etc. Conclusion I guess that concludes Updates with Rob. Seeya on chat or wahtever. Category:Blog posts